Second Chance
by Invader Johnny
Summary: The Scientist said that I was all that remained of humanity, in a way I am a second chance… a chance to continue with life. One-Shot. 9 centric.


_**Second Chance.**_

**Summary: _The Scientist said that I was all that remained of humanity, in a way I am a second chance… __a chance to continue with life._**

**_Author Notes__: Well I recently saw the movie and after 20 minutes of mussing this little baby was born, this takes place before, between and after 9 finds out the message in the scientist's house/lab._**

_**Also, if you haven't seen the movie then get outta here, there a bit of spoiler alert.**_

_**Disclaimer: 9 belongs to Shane Acker… I think, I don't known squat.**_

_**See ya at the bottom!**_

* * *

"_There has to be a way to save them, I won't let them be destroyed!"_

9 saw the building where he was born, just as everything else in this world, it was falling apart… somehow it made him run faster.

"_All that remained of the world that was once ruled by humans is nothing more than a desolated wasteland… a wasteland that can still be fixed"._

The little creature soon made it to his birthplace, finally noticing for the first time, it was pitiful, he knew this building had once been important, many ideas were conceived here, others like him were born here, his creator died here.

9 had to respect this place.

And he did, he lowers his head to give the scientist a minute.

The sky seemed to go darker, almost as if he knew what 9 was thinking.

The worst had happened… he just had to find a way to make amends, 9 felt miserable for losing so many friends to the fabrication machine, an entity he had accidentally woken up, in essence this mess was his fault but also he could and would fix it.

He just had to find a way.

And the best place was right in front of him.

9 walked inside determinately.

He had a job to do.

* * *

"_The machine was built purely of my intellect"_ The scientist said in the hologram _"which I now know, was not enough"._

9 was speechless as every question was being answered, he now knew how the world had fallen into chaos, it amazed him that one mistake could have caused so much pain and suffering… it was unimaginable.

… It was so familiar.

But unlike those before him, 9 would learn from his mistakes.

"_But creation was hopelessly flawed and indeed dangerous for it lacked the human soul"_

"A soul?... do I have that?"

"_That is why… I'm making each of you… you are all that's left of humanity… you are all pieces of my soul"_

9 looked up at the man's message in wonder and perhaps in… understanding?

"_Together you and this device shall protect the future..."_ The scientist showed the talisman, the same thing he had found the minute he was born _"Look closely and remember, what you see."_

The music box like device stopped just then and closed itself, almost as if it was meant to do so.

The small man puts his hand to where his heart would be almost as if he expected to hear something.

… And he did.

_Click… click… click… click… click… click._

That sounded was unlike anything he heard before "what could it be?"

9 turned his head to see the lifeless body of his father one could say, he slowly made his way to the corpse, not sure exactly what to expect, the small doll grabbed a piece of the paper that was front of the scientist's head and got it out of the way.

He nearly gasped in shock, it was something he hoped wouldn't see again, 9 couldn't look away and instead went closer and in a daring moment he touched the forehead.

"_It's so… cold"._

The scientist had a part in the end of the world and it was probable that every human around the globe hated him for it… but his son could not, he wouldn't hold it against him, the scientist didn't know and he still had it in him to keep life going one way or another.

It was certainly an admirable act.

9 looked at the large brown eyes that held no emotion, he frown and closed them… _"Sleep well"._

The stitch-punk sat down just then, he had to think of a plan, a way to free the souls… a way to keep life going.

"_Everything is on the line"_

If he succeeded then he, 1, 3, 4 and 7 could live in a world free of fear… free of death.

Free of homicidal machines.

"The scientist said that we are all that's left of humanity… that we are all pieces of his souls… does that make us… human?"

9 smiled just then "If so then…_I_… no… _we_" referring to his comrades as well "Are a second chance?"

The stitch-punk got up and looked out the window… the sky was no longer dark… well not so much "6… thank you very much"

"_No… thank you"_ A voice was heard out of nowhere.

9 jumped in horror looking around the room, not expecting to see anyone here, inn a way… he didn't.

Once he looked at the deceased human once again he gasped, right in front of him where the… well he just didn't know what to call them… maybe… spirits?

"6?!"

The other stitch-punk nodded, and then 8, 2 and 5 appeared as well.

"I thought you were still inside the machine!"

"We are" 2 said.

"This doesn't make any sense!"

"Listen 9, we're just here to tell you something" 5 whispered "something you probably already knew."

"Are you… really in the machine… but then how can you e here talking to me?"

"Not important at the moment" 2 snapped "We have little time"

"Little time?"

"Everyone has already found the machine and are going to destroy it"

"What!" 9 looked at 6 "I got to stop them before you…"

"Before we what?!" 2 said "Don't make any harsh decisions my friend… don't throw away everything in an act of heroism… think things through and you will prevail, in the long run is better to think than to use brutal force."

8 glared at the small figure.

"I know" 9 sighs "It's just… I'm afraid of losing"

5 grinned "And yet you aren't a coward"

9 chuckled "No... Far from it"

8 and 6 nodded.

"And what are you going to do?" 5 Asked.

"I'm a second chance"

Everyone raised an invisible eyebrow.

"We are here for a reason, all of us… and I just realized why we're here"

His comrades anxiously awaited his answer.

"I… no… we cant die… if we… if we did then our world would end... and I don't know about you but I cant let that happen, I'm going to free you all, I promise, THAT is what I'm going to do"

"But at what cost?" 2 asked in worry.

"Sometimes one must be sacrifice for the group".

No one expected this.

"Are you sure?" 5 asked.

"Yes".

"Then we wish you luck" 6 said "do what you must"

9 nodded and left running but not before looking at his fallen friends "For what's worth, I'm sorry"

And he left.

2, 5, 6 and 8 dissapeared.

They had fate in 9.

And he wouldnt not fail.

_"I wont let anyone else die because of me,"_

________________________________________________________________________-

_**Meh, maybe not my best work, I might come back and re-write it, what do you guys think?**_

_**Could have been better?**_

_**Invader Johnny Signing Off.**_


End file.
